


One Second

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	One Second

One second…

That was all the time it had taken Jaehee to make the decision that could change everything. She hadn’t thought about it before. She was too busy serving coffees and cakes to the hordes of customers that entered the coffee shop. But in that moment, with MC standing so close as they finished counting the days takings, it had taken her one single second to lean in and kiss the lips of her best friend.

And a second to start regretting it.

“Jae-Jaehee!” MC gasped.

Jaehee pulled away, her face draining quickly of the blush that had warmed it just a moment before.

“Oh God… MC I’m so sorry!”

MC’s cheeks were flushed bright red, but she smiled. “Gosh Jaehee, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect it.”

Jaehee’s eyes widened. “You mean you’re not angry?”

MC chuckled, a soft, musical sound that made Jaehee’s heart flutter.

“Of course not. Actually, I’ve been trying to find the courage to tell you how I feel…”

“How you feel?”

Jaehee noticed how MC’s slender body trembled with nerves, still so unsure, so afraid of turning their friendship into something more. Jeahee was nervous too, but looking into the golden eyes of the woman who had given her the courage to take command of her own life, she knew what she wanted. It didn’t even take a second for her to know that what she was feeling was right.

“MC,” she whispered, taking her hand. “I think I love you.”

MC smiled, her eyes filled with relief as her body relaxed at Jaehee’s acceptance. She leaned forward and softly placed her lips upon her partners.

Jaehee sighed into the kiss, grateful for that one second that was changing everything.


End file.
